


Vanilla and cream

by doingitallwithyou



Series: random lil newmas bits [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, M/M, Newt is a Dork, Shy Thomas, newt just sort of just doesnt care that he took thomas' seat, thomas is a big idiot who doesnt like when people take his seat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingitallwithyou/pseuds/doingitallwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re sitting in the booth I always sit in but you refuse to leave and I refuse to let you have it so we end up sharing a booth au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla and cream

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello here's an iddy biddy lil one shot with newmas bc i love them bye

The common room is extra loud today, almost as if there were twice the normal amount of students than any other day.

Now that Thomas really thought about it, there _were_ twice the amount of bodies there, taking up all of his space and breathing on his neck and… sitting in _his_ booth. That was his table, everyone knew it. Nobody besides him had sat in that table at exactly 12 o’clock for the past _five months._ But lo and behold, sitting right there in _his_ spot, was a head of dirty blonde hair.

With his chest puffed up Thomas stomped over there, dropping his large stack of books down on the table. The boy who sat in _his_ seat barely even flinched, though his dark brown eyes flickered up from his book momentarily before dropping back down again.

“Can I help you?” He said, licking his finger and flipping the page.

Thomas seethed, narrowing his eyes, “This is my booth.”

The boy sighed deeply, dog-earing his page and setting it down. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, “I don’t see your bloody name written on it.”

Thomas stifled a cocky laugh, pointing to the spot on the table where he had carved his name, “Yeah?”

And sure, maybe he was being a bit childish. But Thomas was an only child, he wasn’t raised with siblings of which he had to share and he was sure he never grew out of the “everything is mine” phase. It was his table, and it _did_ have his name on it.

“Alright,” the stranger says, his thin pink lips quirking up in a smirk, “then we can share.”

“No way.”

The boy shrugged, settling back into his book, “Suit yourself.”

Thomas couldn’t _believe_ the nerve of this guy, sitting there as if he owned the place. He was stupid. His cute little smile was stupid and his stylishly messy hair was stupid and his dumb adorable accent was the stupidest thing Thomas had ever heard in his whole life.

“Dude, come on.” He whined, resisting the urge to stomp his foot, “go sit somewhere else!”

“Newt.”

Thomas’ brow crinkled in confusion, “Excuse me?”

“My name is Newt, not _dude_.” The boy said, again not even making eye contact.

“Okay _Newt_ ,” whatever kind of name that was, “get the hell out of my seat.”

The seat stealer remained silent, not looking up, not replying, just sitting there reading his book with the slightest hint of a smile bunching at his cheeks. The kid was giving Thomas the freakin’ silent treatment.

“Real fucking mature.” Thomas hissed, looking around. The crowd had yet to clear up in even the slightest; the place was packed. There was absolutely nowhere else to sit, not that he would even _think_ about sitting anywhere besides _his_ booth. With his eyes narrowed in a glare he lowered himself down into the seat across from the douchebag who he really, _really¸_ could not stand and who Thomas _definitely_ didn’t think was the cutest boy he had seen since Harry Styles.

The two of them sat there in silence as Thomas organized his books in front of him to study, though he couldn’t resist sneaking quick glances at Newt from across the table. Every so often their eyes would meet and Thomas would feel the color pulse into his cheeks and he’d instantly look away again.

“You didn’t tell me your name,” Newt suddenly said, startling Thomas by looking him straight in the eye.

“T-Thomas.”

Newt smiled, dimples appearing in both of his cheeks. His eyes crinkled with laughter and he ran a hand through his stupidly nice looking hair, “Good that.”

Thomas replied with a small noise and went back to his books, hating that the jerk who stole his spot was so cute. He didn’t enjoy sharing his table, he hated it, really. But he found himself wishing that Newt would talk more with that alluring accent. It was sweet, like vanilla and cream. Thomas found himself _craving_ the sound of it. But he wouldn’t let this kid know that he was anything other than pissed off. As far at Newt knew, Thomas hated his guts.

“Whatcha reading?” Newt asked, closing his book and putting it away to focus his attention solely on Thomas.

Dryness crept up Thomas’ throat and he found himself completely blanking on what he was reading, “I uh... it’s erm,” he flipped the cover shut to see what it was, “biology.” His face reddened again when Newt laughed. All he wanted to do was melt into a little puddle of Thomas and just disappear, away from the twinkling eyes of the idiot across from him.

“That your major?”

 _May-juh._ Thomas felt himself internally swooning as he nodded.

“Cool.” Newt replied, smiling again, “I could never do biology for the rest of my life. Bloody hate it, and maths too.”

Tongue tied. Thomas was completely tongue tied. He felt like a complete idiot just sitting there, probably with the dumbest expression on his face, “Yeah.”

_Yeah._

All of the words in the entire world and Thomas says _yeah_.

He’s such an idiot.

“Listen Tommy,” Newt says, beginning to slide out of the booth, “I gotta run. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow? Same place.” He winked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and Thomas felt his heart flutter.

“Sure.” Was all Thomas could say.

Newt grinned, looking at Thomas fondly, “Sure you won’t mind if I take your seat again?”

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

 

 


End file.
